1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a station for supporting a conveyor having a movable belt, the station being of the type comprising:
a cradle for guiding the belt, the cradle comprising at least two rollers for guiding and supporting the belt;
a frame for supporting the rollers; and
anti-jamming protection disposed along the rollers and secured to the frame.
2. Field of the Invention
In order to handle bulk materials, it is known to use conveyors belts, also known as conveyors. Such a conveyor essentially comprises a belt forming a loop and supported by support stations. The belt is held at its end by two reversing rollers. One of the rollers is motor-driven in order to drive the belt.
Such a support station is generally constituted by a frame together with a belt support cradle. The cradle generally comprises rollers or sliding skids.
With rollers, they rotate as the belt advances and thus presents a risk for an operator on the side of each station that is upstream relative to the advance direction of the belt. The movement of the rollers can entrain a garment and jam it in the angle between the roller and the belt. This angle is commonly referred to as the “reentrant” angle. An operator can also inadvertently have a hand trapped in the reentrant angle while performing a maintenance operation.
Anti-jamming protection devices exist for conveyor stations. Each type of conveyor requires a special type of protection device, some of which are relatively expensive.